


dusty

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni





	dusty

SP开始之前的几天，记者招待会。  
聚光灯晃得人眼睛发疼，混合着各国语言的记者问话让羽生结弦觉得脑子快变成了一团浆糊。他微笑着看向各种摄像机，用日语或者英语重复：“我会努力的，”  “尽量不辜负大家的期望。”  
场子里人多的很，混乱的各种信息素气味像烟花一样炸在这个空间里，羽生结弦被这味道熏得难受，体内传来的闷热感让他忍不住将队服拉链往下拉了点透气。  
“请问一下羽生选手，”一位omega记者靠向前来，羽生结弦闻到她身上腻人的味道，“现在有准备找个对象的念头吗？像您这样优秀的alpha一定很多女孩都喜欢吧？理想型是怎样的？beta还是omaga？”  
为什么一个比赛的记者招待会变得跟相亲现场一样。羽生结弦轻轻按了按太阳穴，对着记者笑了一下，“现在我只是想要好好比赛而已。其他的没有想那么多。”  
鼻尖和额头开始冒出了汗珠，他抓起面前的矿泉水瓶将里面的液体灌入干涩的喉间 。  
羽生结弦觉得自己的身体不对劲。相当的不对劲，这种躁动闷热的感觉就像他以往的每个易感期。 

 

如果是这样那就糟糕透了。  
羽生结弦活得太过粗糙。算准了自己的易感期不会在比赛这段时间到来后便没有将任何有关的药物装进行李之中——而现在，这场该死的记者会，以及这充满混乱信息素气味的场地，估计让他的易感期提前了。  
羽生结弦将手里的塑料瓶拧得咔咔响，他最好现在就走，去找到教练，或者去找到队医，注射点药物然后好好的把这该死的几天给过了专心比赛。  
日本人骨子里的隐忍与克制，当会议宣布结束的时候羽生结弦已经恶心得头晕眼花，手心被自己的指甲抠出来血珠又疼又痒，他努力的站直身子让自己看起来没有什么异样，冲着眼前的记者与摄像机们鞠了一躬便快速的走进了选手通道。  
羽生结弦喘着气跌撞着走了一路，他摸索着队服口袋想要掏出手机来联系教练，结果却只触摸到自己薄薄的住宿房卡。  
他突然想起来像这样需要出现在公众面前的场合自己是很少会带手机出来的，羽生结弦懊恼的啧了一声，易感期的身体被各种信息素气味刺激的发狂，而自己体内的信息素也开始不受控制的散发出来，这样下去无论是对自己还是他人都是极大的麻烦。  
选手的房间在八楼，距离这里还有六楼，羽生结弦快步的走到电梯门前，用力的摁了几下向上的按键。 

 

电梯门开了。  
里面站着一个看上去小自己不少的选手，他低着脑袋玩着自己红色队服上的拉链，羽生结弦眯着眼睛看了看，那是中国的队服。  
这孩子他认识，甚至记忆深刻。 

中国队的金博洋。  
第一次见的时候他还在青少组，白白嫩嫩一个，身高没过自己肩膀，他小跑着过来用蹩脚的英语问自己能不能合照。  
后来羽生结弦看了几场这孩子的比赛，他很优秀，跳跃能力尤为的强，甚至有次记者会有人问他怎么看待中国的这位选手时他答到：“我迫不及待的等着金博洋选手进入成年组的那一天。” 

他也长这么大了。  
羽生结弦被浑身的燥热刺激得难受，他轻轻喘了几口气， 易感期的alpha在没有药物的控制下，信息素对他人的影响尤为巨大，他知道自己的信息素已经无可避免的扩散开来，但面前的这个中国娃娃好像并没有什么反应。  
也许他是个beta？ 

 

金博洋觉得今天自己大概是中奖了。  
不然怎么下去溜达一圈乘个电梯准备回房间就见着了自己偶像。  
他看上去状态不是太好，喘着气要倒不倒的模样着实让人惊讶了一下，金博洋身体快过头脑的二话不说便拽着羽生结弦的胳膊进了电梯里。  
“你没事吧？”  
他知道羽生结弦应该经常折腾自己的身体，优秀的运动员都那样。但亲眼看到这个意气风发的人此刻如此般脆弱，心里突然有一股说不出来的滋味。  
他想要关心羽生结弦，问问他的身体情况，但对手之间互相的情况知道得更多就会被抓住更多的把柄。 

 

这是越界了。  
金博洋默默把一堆的话憋回心里，挑挑捡捡找到了一句适合的。  
“我能帮你些什么？” 

 

他们两人现在挨得很近。  
羽生结弦感觉身边的孩子用一只手紧紧的抓住了自己从队服里裸露出来的手臂，另一只手揽紧了自己的腰，这人已经和他长得差不多高了，微微低一下头就能蹭到他的脸颊。  
......中国的，金博洋。  
靠得近了羽生结弦闻到了对方身上的味道。甜的，不腻人，像被煮开了的牛奶溢出来的香味。  
抓着自己的那只手很凉，这让全身发热的羽生结弦格外舒适，他控制住自己不要继续的向对方靠近，嘴里不由自主咽下一口唾液。 

 

......也许他错了，这应该是个omega。  
不然怎么这么勾人。  
易感期的羽生结弦承认他在心里想了一些不大妙的事，比如眼前这个皮肤白皙的少年被他摁在身下狠狠的欺负，眼泪珠子一颗一颗滚落下来，嘴里发出小声的呜咽。  
他被自己恶劣的想法惊了一下，下意识的把这一切都归于这该死的易感期，以及眼前这个让自己胡思乱想的男孩。  
而现在这个中国娃娃又开口了，他的英语差劲得很，却又莫名其妙的带着点奶声奶气的柔软。  
他说：“我能帮你做些什么？” 

 

羽生结弦将小孩摁倒进了床铺里。  
他觉得一切都是如此的荒唐——自己的手机现在就安静的躺在金博洋旁边，他原本是应该拿着它打电话给队医和教练求助的。  
羽生结弦只是需要些能帮助自己安静度过易感期的药物，然后顺利的结束掉这场比赛。  
现在的发展绝对不是自己所想的。 

 

他就不该上那部电梯。  
不然他就不会遇见金博洋，不会被这孩子吸引，也不会同意他要送自己回房间的请求。  
更加不会像现在这样将他按在床上。  
这小孩直到现在也还是像在状况外，懵懵的喊了声羽生前辈，不敢有别的动作。

 

羽生结弦觉得自己的思想被撕了两半，  
一边的说:去操他 ，弄哭他，让他成为你的。  
另一边的说:不，不可以，他是你的后辈。他如此崇敬你，他看上去甚至还没有成年。 

 

——但是你想要他。  
这个人可以是你的。

 

羽生结弦听到自己绷紧的神经断裂的声音。

 

当他回过神来的时候自己的嘴唇已经咬上了金博洋的嘴唇，也许是不小心用力了点把小孩给啃疼了，羽生结弦听到了轻轻的抽气声，他舔舐着对方的嘴唇，尝到了一点点的血腥味。  
金博洋整个人都是颤抖的，他两只手紧紧揪着羽生结弦的衣服前襟，想要将人给推开。  
羽生结弦好笑的看着小孩的反应，慢吞吞的坐起来。  
“博洋，”他捏了捏小朋友的脸颊，“接吻的时候要张嘴，不知道吗？”  
金博洋整个人陷入了死机状态——不要说接吻。自己从小就是和父母亲热也只是普通的摸摸头和亲脸颊，今天算是打开了新大陆。  
“......”他愣愣的开口，“你......”  
说话的时候下唇传来微微的刺痛感，金博洋下意识的伸出舌尖舔了一下，结果这个动作被羽生结弦抓到了空子，他捏着小朋友的下巴，轻轻的抚摸。  
“只是这样说的话，博洋一定是还不懂得怎么亲吻才会让自己最舒服吧？”  
“没办法呢....跟滑冰一样，如果不多加练习的话，一定就会做得一团糟了。”  
羽生结弦俯下身子，笑眯眯的看着身下的小孩，  
“虽然是对手不能教你滑冰。但是接吻可以哦。”

 

金博洋看着眼前这人突然放大的面容，感受到对方温热的呼吸喷洒到自己的脸上，突然就觉得一阵的恍惚，大脑像被搅成了一团浆糊，无法思考。  
“博洋，”羽生结弦说道，“我要亲你了。”  
这句话就犹如恶魔的审判，被处了刑的金博洋连给自己辩解的时间都没有就被捏着下颚骨接吻，他紧紧的抿着嘴唇不想要和对方做更加深入的接触——然而身上这人像早就知道会如此，金博洋听到他轻轻的笑了一声，然后下唇在瞬间就传来了微秒的痛感。  
......又咬人!  
金博洋嘴唇刚刚本来就受了伤，这下是真的疼得人直嘶气，而就是这么一个空档，羽生结弦便探出舌尖钻入了他的口腔内，他纠缠着金博洋的舌头互相共舞，舔舐了那两颗可爱得紧的小虎牙，直到小朋友被吻得快没气了他才慢慢将人松开。  
嘴唇分开的时候连出来一条细长的银丝，羽生结弦望了望身下的金博洋。这小孩的神情像被欺负得狠了，脸颊红红的像熟了的小番茄，几滴泪水从眼角滑落下来消失在颈侧。  
看到这一幕只让易感期的羽生结弦更为躁动，他握紧了拳头让自己理智点别这么快便将这小孩给就地正法。  
金博洋还在喘着气，他用力的挥起胳膊捶了一下羽生结弦的胸膛，开口之后是连自己都想不到的可怜兮兮的语气  
“你太过分了....”  
捶过来的力道就像是一只在撒娇的奶猫，羽生结弦握住抵在自己胸前的小爪子，  
“过分？”  
“知道我在易感期还这样子来勾我，怎么样看过分的都是博洋才对吧？ ”  
“什么...?”金博洋愣了几秒，随后反应过来“....你说你在易感期？”  
“我想这并不难看出来？”羽生结弦眯着眼看看身下一脸茫然的小孩，“作为一个omega，就这样随意的来到一个易感期alpha的房间，博洋知道会发生什么的吧？”  
“...什么omega？”金博洋卡机了一会，这才意识到自己是被羽生结弦当成了那个会被别人摁在身下欺负的类别，顿时气不过去，“我不是omega！”  
“嗯？”  
羽生结弦质疑的目光更加让人气愤，金博洋努力的回忆自己在以前几乎全睡过去的生理课上都学到了什么可以证明自己的性别，  
他拉开了一点自己队服的拉链，将脖颈那块的衣领往下扯，“你看！”  
金博洋的皮肤生的白，羽生结弦往他的颈侧看去，干干净净的什么也没有。  
他愣了一下，伸手抚摸上那块肌肤，光滑柔软得很。  
没有腺体？  
羽生结弦停下了动作，不可思议的看着身下的小朋友，“...你，还没有分化？”  
“又不是谁都会分化，”金博洋小声嘟囔，“而且有的人分的早有的分的晚啊....”  
“博洋，”羽生结弦打断人的话，“你几岁？”  
“刚满十八，”金博洋歪了歪脑袋，“队医说，如果这个年龄之后还没有分化也许就不会分化了，我觉得那样挺好的。”

 

羽生结弦要疯了。  
所以他现在是在干什么？居然对一个刚成年还没有分化的小朋友来了感觉？还将人家拐上了床？  
这真的人让头疼得很，却又掺杂着几分不可思议的快感。  
羽生结弦深吸了几口气，理智告诉他现在该从这个中国娃娃身上退下来，当什么都没发生的让金博洋走，但他身体的每个细胞和神经都像在喧嚣着不乐意，血液滚烫炽热的流过全身。

 

这样的情况可太微妙了。  
羽生结弦的这副模样像一个深陷泥潭挣扎着的人，金博洋看着下意识的皱了皱眉头，默默开口道:  
“抱歉...我不该那么鲁莽将你送回房间的，但也真的没有什么别的意思，就只是担心你。”他咬了咬嘴唇，“以前上学那会的生理课我要么翘了要么就在睡觉，很多东西都不懂——就连我们那队的几个alpha们，易感期时都是避着我们几个未分化的与omega，所以alpha的易感期到底什么个样我是真没见过，也感受不出来。”  
“我从来没遇到过这种情况，所以也不知道该干什么...”金博洋颤巍巍的伸手搭在羽生结弦的手臂，“但我想帮你。”  
“如果亲吻能让你好受些的话，你可以亲我。”

 

理智死掉了。  
当金博洋用手触碰到自己的那一刻，他就知道自己方才做的一切挣扎都是无用之劳。  
羽生结弦轻轻笑了一声。  
“博洋。”他说，“看出来了呢。你以前的生理课是真的完全没有在认真听讲。”  
“只是接吻的话，完全无法帮助到我哦。”  
羽生结弦活动了几下脖颈，伸手将队服的拉链拉开，“我来告诉你吧。如何帮助一个易感期的alpha。”

 

金博洋感受到了危机感，他看着那人扔到了地上的队服，刚动了动嘴唇想要说点什么就被掐住了腰。  
那只手越来越往下滑，最后直接到了队服下摆，中国队的队服一直都不怎么修身，宽宽松松连拉链都不用拉开就能将手给伸入里面去。  
羽生结弦触摸到小朋友的腰侧，那块肌肤软软的，长时间的被衣服包裹着变得十分温暖。  
金博洋被人的动作惊了一下，下意识就双手撑着羽生结弦的肩膀想要将人推开：“欸，你！等等...”  
“等？”羽生结弦坏心眼的戳了戳金博洋的痒痒肉，结果小朋友立马像被抽取了骨髓似的软了身子。  
“给博洋选手上的第一堂课。”他将身子弯下来，鼻尖碰着金博洋的鼻尖，“alpha不喜欢等。易感期的时候更是如此。他们暴躁极了。无法理智的思考。只想把那些勾引人的家伙摁在身下狠狠的操弄。”  
羽生结弦吻了一口金博洋的嘴唇，将手从人家衣服里伸出来，好奇的去摸金博洋嘴唇上的伤口。  
说起来这小朋友也实在是有趣的紧，为了证明性别就大咧咧扯开衣领子让人看，刚刚那样在床上动来动去的裸露出来了更多的肌肤，深红色的运动服衬托着白皙的皮肤着实勾人的很。  
羽生结弦苦恼的将下巴抵在金博洋的肩膀上，“怎么办，博洋穿着红色衣服的样子特别好看。我看着硬得都疼了。”  
金博洋臊得有些脸发烫，他支支吾吾半天憋不出一句话来。  
羽生结弦解开了自己运动裤上的裤头绳，运将它连着内裤一起扯了掉落到床底下。  
他半跪在金博洋两侧，笑眯眯的牵引着小朋友的手往自己的性器上放，  
“等价交换。我给博洋补习生理知识，博洋给我解决生理问题。很公平吧？”

 

alpha的生殖器官实在是要比其他性别的感人得多。  
金博洋在以前多多少少也了解过一些各性别之间尺寸方面的问题，但第一次真正见到甚至触碰到一个alpha的物什，还是不免的震惊了一下。  
羽生结弦看着小朋友咽了咽口水，手指下意识就要往回缩，  
“自慰过吗？”他问。  
羽生结弦的膝盖一直在金博洋的大腿内侧摩擦，几次蹭过了重要部位，金博洋被人撩得呼吸困难，“啊...？”  
“我是问，博洋自慰过吗？”羽生结弦凑近金博洋的耳朵，含着对方的耳垂舔舐，看着整个耳廓变得通红，“有没有和队友互相帮助过？”  
“.....没有!”长大了的男孩子谁还没做过那档子事儿，但队里的人依旧把金博洋当做个没长大的小屁孩，稍微涉及一点成人色彩的东西就会避得他远远的。  
羽生结眯着眼笑了起来，“那博洋与别人的第一次就交给我吧。”  
他看着金博洋的队服裤子被撑起了小帐篷，坏心眼的隔着裤子戳了戳。  
金博洋几乎是立马就颤了一下身子，这事情发展得越来越不对，自己的身体变得越来越燥热：“羽....羽生。”  
“很难受对不对？”羽生结弦把玩着金博洋的裤绳，慢悠悠的扯开，运动裤瞬间变得松垮垮的堪堪挂在金博洋的下腰上，隐隐约约露出来一点里面的白色内裤，  
金博洋硬生生看着自己最喜欢的偶像就这样将自己下身的遮挡全部褪去，他下意识的咬了咬唇将两只腿绞在了一起。  
“很紧张？”羽生结弦吻了吻金博洋的额头，手抚摸到他下身的耻毛，然后握住了性器根部，“一切都很好，放松点。”  
放在自己性器上的手开始上下动了起来，突如其来的快感让金博洋忍不住呻吟出声，那声音又细又软，腻得不像话，他咬紧了嘴唇，不再让自己发出一丁点声音。  
“虽然博洋不愿意出声。但我已经知道你很舒服了哦。”羽生结弦带着金博洋放在自己性器上的手抚慰自己，“那你也稍微帮助我一下吧。”  
金博洋整个手都是颤抖的，这刺激感对他的冲击实在太大。那人滚烫的性器就在自己手心里磨。  
他现在恍惚得很，觉得眼前羽生结弦的脸都变得不大清晰。但尽管如此他也知道这个人是好看的，就是现在被易感期的欲望折磨得满脸潮红这个人也是好看得不可思议。  
在这时羽生结弦突然揉搓起他的茎头，原本就即将在射精边缘的金博洋被快感袭击得天昏地暗:“啊啊...!唔，羽，羽生...我唔嗯...我要不行了...”  
“真是奇怪的孩子。”羽生结弦玩味的看着身下的金博洋，“刚刚还在叫着我‘前辈’呢，为什么现在博洋就喊我‘羽生’了？”  
做这种事情还叫前辈也太羞耻了一点...金博洋咬了咬牙。  
“但是没关系哦。”羽生结弦没有对毫无回应的小孩不满，他笑眯眯道，“不管博洋叫我什么，我都很喜欢。”  
身下被抚弄的速度越来越快，金博洋眼前一白，射了羽生结弦满手都是。  
“啊呀...”羽生结弦看着满手的白浊，好笑的看着金博洋，“出来了好多呢。”  
小朋友眯着眼睛轻轻喘着气，脸红红的不肯说话。  
“已经解决的博洋的问题。那博洋什么时候可以让我也舒服一下呢？”  
金博洋愣了一下，坏心眼的学着羽生结弦的样子搓弄他的茎头，又加快速度撸动柱身，但那物什依旧涨得可怕，一点要射出来的意思都没有。  
他直到alpha的持久力强得可怕，但到这个地步就实在太过分了点。  
金博洋有些无措的抬头看羽生结弦:“你....”  
“唔。也许博洋可以换一种方式来帮我？”羽生结弦拍了拍小朋友的屁股，“用这里。”  
金博洋蹬大了眼，在瞬间他想到了各种接下来会发生的事情，他刚动了动嘴唇想说点什么就被羽生结弦抓着掰着大腿向两边拉开。  
这点幅度对常年需要练柔韧的金博洋不算什么疼，但自己身体的一切都暴露在人眼底让他羞愧得想晕过去，  
“不可以...!我不是omega!你不能..”  
“也许你是误会了什么。”羽生结弦吻了吻金博洋的发梢，“博洋是不是omega，和我想不想操博洋没有任何关联哦。”  
沾满了精液的手指进入了从未被开拓过的穴口，金博洋疼得尖叫出声。  
“就像在被alpha扩张的时候omega会自动分泌出体液，但博洋不会...啊好麻烦啊”羽生结弦苦恼的笑了，“但是因为我很喜欢博洋。所以还是稍微忍耐一下好了。”  
修长的手指就着精液在自己的穴里探索，金博洋眼睛里憋出了几点泪花。这可和之前被咬嘴唇的疼不一样。完完全全不一样。  
羽生结弦俯下身子来亲吻金博洋的嘴唇，这次小朋友很乖的张开嘴来让他亲，他弯了弯眉眼，将空着的另一只手伸进小朋友的队服里，摸到了他小小的乳头。  
“唔嗯....!”  
金博洋完全没想到羽生结弦会这样做，他哼了一声，推了推人的肩膀。  
“被摸到乳头会有感觉吗？好可爱呢。”羽生结弦从金博洋的嘴唇上离开，继续欺负他的乳尖。“博洋知道吗，男性omega怀了宝宝之后也会有奶水哦，这个地方会变得涨涨的软软的和女孩子一样呢。”  
“啊..啊哈，别...别说了。”金博洋用手去捂着羽生结弦的嘴唇，结果被人伸着出舌尖舔了手心。  
瘙痒又湿润。  
“只有一边乳头被抚摸的感觉一定很难受吧？”羽生结弦的声音透过手掌心传来变得闷闷的，“但我现在在后面帮博洋扩张，空不出手来了呢。——自己摸摸另一半好吗？”  
这话像有奇怪的魔力，他任凭羽生结弦将自己的红色队服推高，然后收回了捂在他嘴唇的手去揉捏自己的胸口。  
“唔..唔嗯，好，啊哈......好奇怪...”  
羽生结弦不动声色的看着身子底下的小朋友玩弄自己的模样。纯洁又色情。他觉得自己的性器涨得越发难受，对方被自己三根手指伸入的穴内变得柔软起来。  
“博洋可不能只让自己一个人开心哦。”他将手指从穴口里退出来，换上了自己的性器，“虽然会有一点疼。但是拜托了喔。”  
这简直就像是日漫里家人吃饭时每次都会说的那一句:“我要开动了。”  
该死的仪式感。  
对方的器官进入到自己内里的时候金博洋下意识就痛得要喊出声来，生理性的泪水止不住的往下流。  
“.....疼..你，你太大了....”金博洋抗拒的推着羽生结弦的肩膀摇头，“快点出去，求你..要破掉的...”  
羽生结弦安抚的亲了亲小朋友的额头，“没有破掉哦。”  
他细声细气的像在哄一个两三岁的小朋友，羽生结弦引导着金博洋的手往两人结合的方向摸，“你看。没有坏掉吧？”  
尽管如此金博洋还是疼的厉害了，他踢动着双腿想要反抗，却又被羽生结弦轻松的按着再也动弹不得。  
“博洋不乖。”他惩罚似的咬了咬金博洋的嘴唇，“说好了要帮助我的呢。不能反悔。”  
性器一点一点的接着往前进入，在撞上一个点时羽生结弦明显的感觉到金博洋抖了一下，浅浅的唤了一声。  
“找到了哦。”羽生结弦尝试的往那个点上撞击，“能让博洋快乐的地方，没想到那么浅”  
金博洋从未想过自己身体里会有这样的构造，能让自己穴内的疼痛感一点一点变浅，但随之而来的是更加令人无法忍受的瘙痒，他希望羽生结弦能再用力一点碰碰那个地方，但人却坏心眼的轻轻磨着。  
“啊，哈啊....羽生，你...你用力，用力一点。”  
“嗯.....？可是博洋看着很疼啊，怎么可以再用力呢。”  
这人怎么这么坏心眼。脸上写满心疼身下却是故意磨蹭自己的内壁。  
“求求你....”他抱着羽生结弦的脖颈亲吻了一下人下巴上小小的伤口印记，“我好痒，你用力一点操我。”  
没想到小孩会这样说话的羽生结弦愣了几秒，随后忍不住眯着眼笑了。  
“如果博洋omega的话我一定会让你怀孕的。”  
他开始用力的往人敏感点上撞击，听着金博洋呻吟出声——这小孩还是不敢叫，咬着自己的手吚吚呜呜，白嫩的肉好了一圈。  
他将金博洋咬着的手拿来，细软的呻吟立马泄了出来。  
“博洋知道omega是怎么怀孕的吗？”  
羽生结弦将自己的性器往地方穴内的更里去探去，  
“他们在里面有个生殖腔，只要alpha在里面射了精成结，就会怀宝宝了。”  
“我..啊唔.!...我...嗯，不是omega!”  
“对对对。”羽生结弦吻了吻金博洋湿润的眼睛，“博洋就只是博洋而已。”  
那场性爱持续了很长时间，最后知道金博洋第三次射出来，嗓子都喊哑要晕过去了羽生结弦才射了出来。  
他喘着气，头埋在金博洋颈间，伸出牙齿狠狠的咬了口那块细嫩的皮肤,硬生生给小孩疼清醒了。  
“唔....!羽生你干什么...!”  
“走个形式。”羽生结弦笑眯眯搂紧怀里的人，  
“你是我的了。”


End file.
